TODO
Each page need to be checked and updated as needed or marked to be updated. Main Page : Improve main page, resize irons, create a more clear navigation system(for across the page), more information about Gun and this Wiki Check and use more smarter categories listing. Create "Pages to be updated" Ships Update - Ships should be moved away from guides. It's more related to game mechanics ships overview, check each ship page, the faction ships should be added too. Roles - Pilot , Gunner , Engineer Check each classes, update as needed. Maybe Captain should be moved to Ships or Crew page. Does not belong to roles, really. Role's Skills - Pilot , Gunner , Engineer Update skills up to latest version. Heatsink is an example of one, create redirect from Ammo to Gunner Skills/Equipments. Community Guides Highlight the community guides, mark any that are out of date. Also add FAQ that could be kept up to date. Customization Get images for each item. Some hats are done. Weapons There's no clear overview of all the weapons while there's good info for each gun, an overview would be more useful to allow people to make their own summary. So create/improve overview. -The Faction weapons are missing and should be added. Clan Clans Allow Clans to Create their own Clan page on the wiki if they want to? If so, create a template that Clan can use to add a basic info to the page Maps Some maps have new mini maps, Add two images to Map pages, example plus mini map. Clean up map pages and check and update as needed. There some maps are very similar, such as Partiain Rumble/ The Labyrinth Game Modes Create page to explain different type of game modes. Lore : Add lore pages. Pretty much summarize the content and copy the structure of the lore section of the GoI website. Events Add all the past/current/future events with as much information as possible. (such as, Iron fork, Battle the Dev, Aerosmith, and stuff) Split Tournaments and Result so Tournament events has it own page for the results, create Tournaments for a summary of each Tournaments of past/current and future. - I don't think we should add anything but a general overview of recurring events. (unknown) -- Actually. It's actually a valid thing to have, it's changing and new content, something that will bring more users to the wiki, plus a lot of the events could benefit heavily from the formatting that the wiki pages can offer, such as the tournament brackets, group stages and more. Honestly, a wiki should be about containing as much details as possible. So more people stay, read, edit and further encourage activity AbbyTheRat (talk) 04:24, June 1, 2014 (UTC) (p.s. Don't use ~~~~ inside nowiki makeup otherwise ~~~~ does not sign) Patch notes : Missing Patch pages, create a patch note page and bring it up to date. Templates - Create templates (or update templates) - Templates needed for page nat, Out of Date Pages, Clan Infobox, Images needed Community Ambassadors - Should make a mention to these people. Maybe allow CA to edit themselves in. Deletion - check page and delete if need be or make changes Category:Site maintenance